RyeoSomnia
by Kim Seo Jin aka CloudKimmy
Summary: Ryeowook terkena insomnia.. apa yang menyebabkan gadis manis ini terserang insomnia? GS YeWook Warning Inside...


**RyeoSomnia**

Summary: Ryeowook medadak terkena insomnia... apa yang menyebabkan gadis manis ini terserang insomnia?

Casts: Ryeowook, Yesung, Kyuhyun, Kibum + OC

Cameo(s): Siwon, Changmin

Length(s): oneshot

Genre: Humor, Romance

Rated: K+

Warning: OOC, Typos, Plotless, Gender Switch for KyuBumWook, Mis- EYD, etc.

Pairing: YeWook, Slight! ChangBum, WonKyu

_0o0_

RyeoSomnia

By

Kim Seo Jin

_0o0_

Pagi yang cerah di Neul Paran High School. Seperti biasa, hari senin semua siswa mau tidak mau harus berbondong- bondong datang pagi padahal liburan hari sabtu dan minggu mereka terasa menggantung.

Kenapa hari Senin tidak libur saja sih?

Kalau hari senin libur itu berarti akan ada _I Hate Tuesday_ (Saya Benci Hari Selasa).

Awal sekolah, para guru BK sudah bersiap dengan semua perlengkapan mereka. Mencari siswa- siswi yang melanggar peraturan sekolah.

Dan inilah sekarang.

Ada sekitar 20 siswa maupun siswi yang berjongkok dibawah sinar mentari pagi yang benar- benar terlalu bersemangat bersinar. Dengan berbagai macam tingkat pelanggaran dimulai dari ketidakrapian, terlambat, kedapatan merokok diwarung dekat sekolah dan masih banyak lagi.

"Ya! Kau. Siapa namamu? Kelas berapa?"

"Jang Se Hoon kelas XI F _Social_."

"XI F. _Social_ pula. Ck, Pantas saja. Bersihkan toilet lantai 1. Selanjutnya."

Begitulah... guru BK tua itu memanggil murid yang berbaris, mencatat nama dan kelas masing- masing kemudian memberikan hukuman tak peduli apa pelanggarannya. Sekali pelanggaran tetap pelanggaran dan setiap pelanggaran harus ada hukuman yang menyertainya.

"Hei, kau! Kenapa kau menunduk saja, hah? Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Ryeowook," jawab seorang gadis yang sedang menundukkan wajah.

"Kau Kim Ryeowook murid XII A _Science_ kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?" guru BK itu mulai melunak ketika tahu siapa gadis di depannya.

Gadis itu perlahan mendongak, menatap sang guru tua dengan tatapan menyedihkan membuat sang guru dan beberapa siswa yang menyaksikan berjengit kaget.

Ada kantung mata dibawah mata gadis itu ditambah dengan matanya yang memerah seperti orang yang tidak tidur berhari- hari.

"_Songsaeng_-_nim_. Saya sudah dua hari tidak bisa tidur," jawab Ryeowook dengan muka memelas.

'_walaupun tampak kacau dia tetap saja manis.'_

Guru BK itu berdehem mencoba menahan _glitter- glitter_ yang keluar dari iris madu yang indah itu.

"Ah, Ryeowook-ah. Sebaiknya kau ke UKS saja ya. Bapak akan membuatkan surat izin untukmu. Kau terlihat sangat tidak sehat," ujar guru dengan nada seperti om- om senang yang membuat Ryeowook bergidik.

'_Dasar om- om.'_

"_Gamsahamnida songsaeng-nim_," Ryeowook menunduk hormat lalu beranjak pergi diikuti tatapan tak rela dari para siswa yang dihukum. Namun belum dua meter berjalan dia berbalik dan kembali menebar blink- blink yang membuat semua namja menahan nafas.

"_Songsaeng-nim_... bisa panggilkan Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Kibum untuk menemaniku?"

Guru itu mengangguk dan tergagap –masih belum sadar dari efek menyilaukan mata Ryeowook, "_n-ne_.."

Ryeowook tersenyum manis, "_gamsahamnida_~,"ucapnya lalu berjalan lagi namun kali ini langkahnya gontai.

"Aku mengantuk~."

:: RyeoSomnia ::

:: By Kim Seo Jin ::

:: YeWook ::

"Ya! Bangun kau beruang madu!" seru seorang gadis bersurai madu panjang yang diikat satu pada gadis lain yang tengah tertidur diranjang UKS.

"Kyuhyun! Pelan sedikit," ucap temannya yang lain. Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam legam yang digerai indah.

Kyuhyun mem_p__o__ut_ bibirnya lalu mendudukkan diri di ranjang lain yang ada di UKS.

Gadis lain yang tengah tertidur, perlahan menggeliat. Wajahnya yang imut terlihat semakin imut. Perlahan dia mengerjapkan matanya, "Kibum."

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya diranjang yang ditempati Ryeowook, gadis yang Kyuhyun panggil dengan sebutan beruang madu, "_insomnia_ lagi?" tanyanya lembut yang dijawab anggukan lemah dari Ryeowook.

Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya, menatap temannya dengan mata kucing yang telah menjelma jadi panda.

"Belum mau cerita?" kini Kyuhyun yang bertanya setelah mendudukkan diri di ranjang yang sama.

"aku akan cerita... jadi... dua hari yang lalu saat aku sedang bekerja paruh waktu di tempat Kangin ahjussi.. aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan _capucinno_ di baju salah satu pengunjung..." Ryeowook mengambil jeda sejenak kemudian mulai melanjutkan lagi, "aku ketakutan sampai tidak berani melihat wajahnya. Aku terus meminta maaf namun pria itu tidak menjawab juga. Aku pikir dia bisu, jadi aku putuskan melihat wajahnya.. dan kalian tahu... dia..."

Kyuhyun dan Kibum mendekatkan wajah mereka ke wajah Ryeowook yang tampak sangat serius saat Ryeowook memberi jeda yang cukup panjang pada ceritanya.

"... dia...

..

..

..

… sangat tampan."

Gubrak

Kepala Kibum dan Kyuhyun hampir saja bersentuhan akibat pernyataan terakhir dari Ryeowook. _For God Sake_, hanya karena pria tampan.

"Ya Tuhan... kau berlebihan Ryeowook-ah," sungut Kyuhyun kesal yang diangguki oleh Kibum.

"Yak, kalian tidak mengerti... mata hitamnya itu seperti _black hole_ yang siap menyedot siapa saja yang menatapnya. Haah... tatapan mata tajam yang mengintimidasi namun penuh pesona."

"Kim Ryeowook.. sadarlah."

"aku sangat sadar Kibum-ah.. sudah dua malam ini setiap mau tidur wajah pria itu bergentayangan dipikiranku~… membuatku sulit tidur.. aish, _ottokae_?"

"Kau gila," timpal Kyuhyun. Aneh melihat sahabatnya yang berubah menjadi gila gara- gara seorang pria.

"Aku tidak gila Kyuhyun! Ini namanya jatuh cinta!"

"Mana ada yang jatuh cinta seperti itu!"

"ada! Aku buktinya!"

"kau sakit jiwa."

"_Mwo_? Yak!"

"Berhenti!"

Kibum menatap tajam kedua sahabatnya, "sekarang lebih baik kita cari jalan supaya _insomnia_ dadakan Ryeowook bisa hilang. Bukan bertengkar."

Kedua gadis itu mengangguk patuh sementara Kibum menghela nafas sejenak lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"sudah kembali ke _café_ lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada yang lembut.

Ryeowook mengangguk, "sudah.. tapi dia tidak kembali lagi kesana," jawabnya lemah.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun meminta ide lain.

"Pulang sekolah kita ke _café_ lagi. Hari ini kami juga akan menginap di rumahmu. Menemanimu. Ok.."

Ryeowook mengangguk lalu kembali berbaring.

::

:: RyeoSomnia ::

:: By Kim Seo Jin ::

:: YeWook ::

::

Sepulang sekolah Ryeowook, Kibum dan Kyuhyun langsung menuju _café_ milik Kangin. Dua jam mereka menunggu namun namja yang dimaksud Ryeowook tak muncul juga. bahkan Kyuhyun sampai tertidur nyenyak.

"Dia tidak ada Kibum-ah," ucap Ryeowook lemah.

"Lebih baik kita pulang dulu. Besok kita cari lagi. Dan… kita juga harus membangunkan kerbau betina satu itu," ucap Kibum sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagu. Gadis itu masih sangat nyenyak tidur dengan kepala di meja yang hanya beralaskan tas sekolahnya.

::

::

::

Ryeowook rasanya ingin mengutuki kedua sahabatnya ini. mereka berjanji akan mencarikan solusi atas masalah _insomnia_nya tapi apa sekarang yang terjadi?

Dua gadis cantik itu tengah terkapar tak berdaya di atas karpet dengan tangan yang masih memegang _stick_ PS 3 milik Changmin –tetangga Ryeowook sekaligus kekasih Kibum – yang sengaja dipinjam Kibum untuk _battle_ dengan Kyuhyun.

Dan lagi- lagi Ryeowook harus mengumpati kedua sahabatnya karena kamarnya yang berantakan akibat dua gadis _barbar_ ini. Remah makanan yang berserakan, bungkus- bungkus makanan ringan serta _pizza_ yang bentuknya sudah tak beraturan karena dua gadis ini hanya memakan _topping_ nya saja. Belum lagi _insomnia_nya kambuh.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" sungut Ryeowook sambil membersihkan kamarnya. Dia berharap bisa lelah dan tertidur pulas tanpa harus terbayang atau memimpikan namja itu.

Aneh memang. Ryeowook akui dia mungkin jatuh cinta pada tatapan dingin _namja_ itu. Tapi tidak seperti ini caranya. Seharusnya setiap wajah tampan itu _berseliweran_ di kepalanya, dia bisa tidur nyenyak. Bukan seperti sekarang, tidak bisa tidur.

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Dia bingung, kalau terus seperti ini dia bisa jadi manusia panda.

Dia mengambil selimut dari dalam lemari setelah selesai membersihkan kamarnya dan menyelimuti kedua sahabatnya yang benar- benar maniak _game_. Bahkan Kibum juga berpacaran dengan _gamer_. Ryeowook lalu mengambil sebuah komik di meja belajarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kibum. Mungkin dengan membaca dia bisa tertidur.

Semoga saja.

::

:: RyeoSomnia ::

:: By Kim Seo Jin ::

:: YeWook ::

::

"Arrghh."

Ryeowook mengerang saat tubuhnya seperti ditimpa sesuatu. Matanya sulit sekali terbuka. Demi Tuhan, dia baru tidur jam lima tadi dan sekarang sebuah beban berat mengusik tidurnya.

Oh, setidaknya biarkan dia menikmati tidurnya yang selama tiga malam ini hilang.

"KIM RYEOWOOK BANGUN! AYO SEKOLAH!"

"KYUHYUN! Pelan sedikit mambangunkannya!"

Kyuhyun tidak peduli pada ucapan Kibum yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia masih sibuk memeluk erat –sedikit – menimpa tubuh sahabatnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas karpet bulu.

"Lebih kau mandi. Biar aku yang membangunkannya," ucap Kibum seraya melemparkan handuk tepat ke wajah Kyuhyun membuat gadis _evil_ itu bersungut namun tetap menuruti perkataan sahabatnya.

Kibum menggeleng saat melihat Kyuhyun yang menggerutu pelan lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Gadis dengan surai hitam itu beralih pada sahabatnya yang sudah kembali meringkuk nyaman di balik selimut. Tak tega sebenarnya membangunkannya. Tapi mengingat hari ini ada ulangan, mau tak mau dia harus tetap membangunkan sahabatnya itu.

"Ryeowook-ah, bangun."

Ryeowook mengerang pelan. Matanya mengerjap, "jam berapa sekarang?" tanya dengan suara parau.

"Jam enam. Kau tidur jam berapa?"

Kibum beranjak menuju cermin dan merapikan seragam sekolahnya. Dari cermin dia bisa melihat Ryeowook sedang merentangkan tangannya dan menguap sangat lebar.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat. Sepertinya sekitar jam lima. Aku mengantuk sekali Kibum-ah."

Kibum tersenyum maklum, "mandilah. Air dingin mungkin bisa sedikit menyegarkanmu."

Ryeowook mengangguk dan berjalan sempoyongan ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Gadis itu mengambil handuk yang ada di jemuran kecil dekat pintu kamar mandi di kamarnya lalu beralih membuka pintu.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun menyadarkan Ryeowook dari tidur berjalannya. Matanya membulat.

"KYAAAA… CHO KYUHYUN MESUM!"

::

:: RyeoSomnia ::

:: By Kim Seo Jin ::

:: YeWook ::

::

Ketiga gadis itu tengah menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin sekolah. Ryeowook terlihat sangat lesu dan tak berselera makan.

"Aku rasa dia bukan terkena _insomnia_ biasa," ucap Kyuhyun membuka percakapan.

Kedua alis Kibum menyatu, "maksudmu?"

"Dia memang susah tidur tapi penyebabnya itu aneh. Hanya karena namja tampan. Dia jatuh cinta hingga jadi gila."

"Aku mendengarmu Kyuhyun-ah," gumam Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun terkikik.

Kibum mengangguk mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, "lalu apa namanya?"

"_Ryeosomnia_."

"Hah? Istilah apa itu Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Ini karena hanya dia saja yang mengalaminya."

Kibum menggeleng dan kembali pada makanannya, "aneh."

"Ya! Daripada kalian mencari istilah yang tidak penting, lebih baik membantuku mencari solusi yang baik," omel Ryeowook pada dua sahabatnya.

Kedua sahabat itu terdiam, memasang pose berpikir masing- masing.

"Minum obat tidur saja," usul Kyuhyun yang langsung dapat jitakan dari Kibum membuat gadis itu meringis sakit.

"Kau gila! Kalau dia ketergantungan bagaimana? Dasar!" sungut Kibum membuat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku kan hanya memberi saran. Tidak harus memukulkan?"

"Otakmu itu benar- benar tidak beres sejak berpacaran dengan mahasiswa berbadan kuda itu."

"Ya! Jangan sebut Siwon _oppa_ seperti itu hantu salju! Daripada kau. Berpacaran dengan tiang listrik pemakan segalanya!"

"Diam!" Ryeowook mendesis tak menahan emosi pada dua sahabatnya yang malah sibuk bertengkar lagi. "Beri aku solusi teman-teman. SO-LU-SI."

"Bagaimana kalau ke dokter saja. _Oppa_ ku yang berkuliah kedokteran di Jepang pulang empat hari yang lalu dan dia sudah mulai bekerja di rumah sakit Seoul. Bagaimana?" ucap Kibum memberi saran.

"_Oppa _mu? Kau punya _oppa_?" tanya Ryeowook yang diangguki Kyuhyun.

"Ya, dia sudah tinggal di Jepang sejak awal SMA. Bagaimana mau tidak? Kalau mau aku akan menghubunginya dan mengatakan kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita akan kesana."

"_Oppa_mu buka psikiater kan?" tanya Ryeowook menyelidik.

Kibum memutar bola matanya malas, "tentu saja bukan. Dia dokter umum tapi kurasa dia mengerti tentang gejala yang kau alami. Tenang saja, dia pintar. Bahkan sekarang usianya masih 20 tahun."

"Wow.. apa _oppa_mu tampan Kibum-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias yang langsung dibalas jitakan dari Ryeowook. "Kenapa kalian suka sekali menjitakku sih?"

"Itu karena pemikiranmu semakin hari semakin aneh Kyu!" timpal Ryeowook kesal.

"Ah, jadi bagaimana? Kau mau Ryeowook-ah?" tanya Kibum mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang menggerutu.

Ryeowook mengangguk, "baiklah kita coba."

::

:: RyeoSomnia ::

:: By Kim Seo Jin ::

:: YeWook ::

::

Seperti kesepakatan sebelumnya, ketiga gadis dengan seragam SMA itu akhirnya memutuskan ke rumah sakit setelah pulang sekolah. Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan di koridor rumah sakit yang tidak bisa dibilang sepi.

"Mereka semua menatap kita? Ada yang salah dengan kita?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan PSP nya mendongak dan memperhatikan sekeliling, "mungkin karena kita cantik," jawabnya acuh lalu kembali fokus pada PSP nya.

Kibum terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun sementara Ryeowook tersenyum sambil mengangguk setuju.

"Apa yang anak SMA itu lakukan? Apa mereka mau aborsi?"

"Haish, mungkin mereka ingin menjenguk teman. Jangan berprasangka buruk."

Kyuhyun yang berjalan dibelakang Ryeowook dan Kibum berhenti saat mendengar desas-desus dua orang wanita dewasa. Gadis itu berbalik dan menatap tajam keduanya.

"Ya! Kau bilang apa tadi _yeoja_ plastik? Aborsi? Bukannya kau yang ingin operasi plastik, huh?" Kyuhyun menyentak dua wanita di depannya membuat KIbum dan Ryeowook menghentikan langkah mereka dan berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan? Ingat ini rumah sakit," ucap Kibum menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"_Yeoja_ plastik ini mengatakan kita mau aborsi, Kibum-ah. Demi Tuhan. Bahkan Siwon _oppa_ belum ku izinkan mencium bibirku!" ucap Kyuhyun berapi- api.

"Kyuhyun, tenanglah," kini Ryeowook yang bergantian menenangkan sahabatnya yang sedikit _temperamental_.

"Aish, tidak bisa Ryeowook-ah.. _Yeoja _plastik ini harus minta maaf pada kita!"

"Enak saja! Aku tidak sudi minta maaf pada bocah sepertimu!" ucap wanita yang tadi mengatai Kyuhyun dan kedua sahabatnya akan aborsi.

"Kau –…"

"Ada apa ini?"

Semua menoleh ke arah suara _baritone_ yang menginterupsi mereka.

"Yesung _Oppa_!"

Kibum menghambur pada orang yang dipanggilnya '_oppa'_. Seseorang bernama Yesung yang memakai seragam dokter dan juga kaca mata _frame_ hitam yang menghiasi matanya.

Ryeowook membelalak kaget melihat sosok di depannya.

Apa dia mimpi?

Sosok ini…

"Kau sudah datang Kibummie? Ada apa?" tanya Yesung dengan senyum diwajah tampannya seraya membalas pelukan adik kandungnya.

Belum lagi Kibum mulai menjawab, pekikan Kyuhyun kembali terdengar.

"RYEOWOOK-AH!"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat tiba- tiba Ryeowook yang tengah menahan tubuh emosinya merosot jatuh. Beruntung Kyuhyun cukup sigap menahan tubuh Ryeowook sehingga tidak jatuh ke lantai.

Suasana menjadi riuh. Yesung dengan sigap menggendong Ryeowook menuju satu kamar kosong diikuti Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang tangah dirundung cemas.

::

:: RyeoSomnia ::

:: By Kim Seo Jin ::

:: YeWook ::

::

"Dia baik- baik saja. Dia tidak pingsan. Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan dan kalian lihat. Dia tertidur sangat pulas."

Kyuhyun dan Kibum menghela nafas lega mendengar penjelasan Yesung. Mereka bersyukur bahwa sahabat mereka baik- baik saja. Kedua gadis itu menatap Ryeowook yang tengah tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit. Gadis itu tiba- tiba jatuh tertidur setelah..

"Ini aneh," ucap Kyuhyun membuat Kibum dan Yesung mengeryit bingung, "kenapa dia tiba- tiba tidur nyenyak sekali?"

Kibum mengangguki semetara Yesung semakin bingung.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyanya pada dua gadis yang berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"_Oppa_ ingat teman yang ku katakan tadi di telepon? Ryeowooklah orangnya. Dia mengeluh susah tidur belakangan ini," jawab Kibum.

"Penyebabnya?"

"_Oppa_ pasti tidak akan percaya kalau mendengar alasannya," celetuk Kyuhyun yang diangguki setuju oleh Kibum.

"Ceritakanlah."

Kibum dan Kyuhyun berpandangan sebelum akhirnya Kibum memutuskan untuk menceritakan tetang penyebab Ryeowook tidak bisa tidur selama ini pada kakaknya.

"K-kau yakin Bummie?" tanya Yesung tak percaya.

"Iya! Ryeowook sendiri yang cerita."

Yesung terdiam, dia menatap Ryeowook. Yang diceritakan Kibum padanya pernah dia alami tiga hari lalu. Seorang _waitress_ yang menumpahkan capucinno di pakaiannya. Dia tidak begitu ingat wajah _waitress_ itu tapi dia satu hal yang dia ingat.

Iris cokelat bening.

Sebening madu..

"Kau ingat saat _oppa_ pulang dengan pakaian kotor tiga hari yang lalu Kibum-ah?"

Kibum sedikit menarawang peristiwa tiga hari yang lalu yang diceritakan kakanya. Dia ingat, kakaknya pulang dengan wajah kesal dan pakaian kotor kena tumpahan _cappuccino_.

"Ya Tuhan. Jangan- jangan orang yang dimaksud Ryeowook itu _oppa_?"

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum bingung. Dia menyenggol lengan Kibum meminta penjelasan. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendengar cerita Kibum.

"Pantas saja dia langsung tertidur begitu melihat _oppa_mu Kibum-ah."

Kibum mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian pulang saja dulu. Biar _oppa_ yang menjaga teman kalian. _Oppa_ sudah tidak ada kerjaan lagi."

Kedua gadis itu mengangguk dan berpamitan pulang. Yesung tersenyum lalu beralih pada gadis manis yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dia menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tersebut.

"Dunia ini sempit sekali, eoh?" gumam Yesung seraya memperhatikan wajah manis Ryeowook.

Yesung semakin melebarkan senyumnya kala mengingat ucapan Kibum tadi.

Gadis ini tak bisa tidur karenanya?

Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya?

Mimpi apa dia semalam?

"Kau harus cepat bangun pemalas. Pangeranmu sudah datang."

END

Oneshot apa ini?

Hahaha… ditengah tugas yang menyesakkan otak saya.. tiba- tiba ini ide nyembul gitu aja..

Maaf ya kalo aneh *pout*

Oke deh..

Saya gak banyak cincong kali ini..

Saya mau lanjutin mengerjain tugas lagi.. huh, menganalisa karakter.. gak enaknya novel bahasa Inggris T_T

saya minta comment ya..


End file.
